The Tokyo Girls Return!
by Cagolli
Summary: The girls return! Join their adventure as they go on through rough times, and as they save the world!
1. The Leader Returns

_ "It's been months since the Tokyo Girls saved the day! Where are they now? We'll re"_ Cagolli turned off her big screened TV. _I'll tell you were they are! There gone!_ Cagolli screamed in her head. Aya, her little 14 year old sister came down stairs. "Cagolli, you've been down all month! Gosh, anyways...mom went out, and im going out with my friends. Can you keep watch?" The black haired demon nodded to her little sister.

A little later Cagolli watched her little sister walk out the door. There she stood watching the door for 15 minutes. _They're gone...im all alone..by my self..._"Ms. Hoshino, Your mom said i can get off work early today. Is that okay?" Her maid smiled. "Okay Tanko-san. You can go. Enjoy the rest off..." She had a weak smile back. She climbed up the staires,looking outside the huge windows. _Where are you guys? Where are you?_ A thought rang inhead. "Alright. Enough being all sad. It;s time i went outside." She strolled back. After going out side,she stood there. Like she never been outside before. _Where are you guys? where...are...you...?_ It rang again. This time,a tear came from the demon. She wiped it away. _What's happing to me? I never cried before..._"Okay,then...I geuss i'll go to...my singing practices." When she got there,she stoped again. _No! I don't want to go here! never!_ She ran somewhere,droping something of her's.

"Well,well. Looks like this little demon is all by her self now. This is great!" Neline laughed,remebering the past how she would always get beaten. "This time it won't happen! Becuase you're all alone Cagolli. Where's your little friends when you need them?" Neline laughed even more,walking away.

"...I sware,somethings not right. Im say for nothing...Maybe it;s because...i truly do miss them...i truly do.." She closed her eyes. _"Well i geuss your all alone"_ Cagolli swinged up. "Huh? Neline! Look,it's a bad time to catch me!" Neline smirked. "Nevermind about that! Im ready to fight! _Watering slash!_" Cagolli took the attacks. "I can't transform!" She yelled out,and neline heard it. "Ah,my little one. It's your turn to get beaten! _Water swirl thundering swish!_" Cagolli took it again. _Why am i so weak today? why?_ She screamed in her head again. "Aughhh" Cagolli took another attack,and another,and another,and another. "Do you give up?" Neline smirked. "NO! I WON'T AND NEVER WILL!" She screamed,but got hit again. Her clothes were all messed up and ripped. _Cagolli...were here with you...hear me...you have the power..._Cagolli's eyes glowed red,reder than red. "I will NOT give up! Darkness Staff!" The black haired demon fell to the ground.

"Huuuhhh?" The demon looked up to be in her bed. "Ms.Hoshino! I should have never left you!" Her maid cried. "Im sorry Ms.Hoshino!" She frowned. "It's okay..."

The next day Cagolli walked to school. She stoped and stared at the News Paper. It was titled: **"The leader Mew Mew showed up! Where are the others!"** The black haired girl grabed the news paper and threw it in the trash. "Their gone...foever..."

A shadow of girls were following Cagolli...But who was it?

**TO BE CONITNUED...**


	2. Memories Of The Old Returns?

_"Even if...were not toghether...we'll always be toghther..now matter what! Right!" _

_"Silly Cagolli...the answer is yes...no matter what..."_

"...Ms...Hoshi...Ms.Hoshino!" The teacher called, startling Cagolli awake. "Not to be rude Ms.Hoshino,no matter if you famous or _not_, you still have to learn." Cagolli grew mad,but held it back. "Oh yeah? How about i sew you!" She streeched her teeth toghther. "Ms.Hoshino!" The teacher called again,getting a little impaitent. "Oh alright all ready!" She screamed, slammnig the door getting out. "If you need me,then please..._LEAVE ME ALONE_!" _Clam down Cagolli...calm down...clam down..._ Falling in a deep deep sleep. Sliding into another sad memories in her sleep,she closed her eyes.

_"You've failed me Neline..."_ A black shadow answered. "Yes master,im sorry." She frowned. _"Neline,you are off the job for a while...Toshi please step forward.." _The boy steped forward. "Master,Tell the person" He was cut short. _"TheLeader of the Tokyo Girls...Cagolli Hoshino."_

The boy Toshi that night spent time on info of Cagolli which intiled:

Name: Cagolli Hoshino

Age: 16

UNKNOWN

The **UNKNOWN** grew bigger and bigger. Someone,somehow,blocked her information.

"Another day" Cagolli stoped._ With out them..._ "Cagolli,time for school!" Her mom called from down staires. "Shut-up already! Im going!" She ran out-side the stoped. Toshi was there. "Get out of my way!" Cagolli called, almost running into him. He attacked her. "Ah!" She screamed, falling to the ground. "How are are! Get out of my way!" Nothing happend. He didn'tmove."What the!" She yelled. Toshi smirked. "Im Toshi. And im your worse nightmare!" He attacked her again. This with a more powerful attack. "AHH!" Her clothes were ripped,again. She _was_ losing. "Mew Mew Hoshi! Metamophasis!" Nothing happend. She was losing power. _Is this the way im going to die? Why now? I still...have to find them...i still have to find dad...why now?_ She cried in her head. _Cagolli,remeber...all you need is us. Were here. Morph again!_ The demon heard the voice

_You still have us Cagolli! Morph! _The demon heard it. She stood up. "Aww,all alone...without your friends?" Toshi laughed. He laughed,and saw the demon's eyes turn red. "You wished you never said that..." There,she transformed. For the first time in 4 months.

"Now,where were we!" The demon girl called. "Oh yes,i remeber now! It's time to kick your butt!" Toshi stoped. "Wha! I thought!" A strong wind blew,and 4 girl shadow appeared. "Well then you thought wrong!" All of the girls repeiled. Cagolli smiled. For 4 months,she frowned. But now it's a smile.

Toshi went,alright. He dissappeared after seeing the girls are back. "So their back Cagolli?" Aya joked. "Yep,their back,for good this time." She frowned,but you could tell she was really smiling once more.

_"Remeber,we'll come back..."_


	3. The Rough Past

_ "Daddy! Daddy! Where are you going?"_

_"Im going,please promise...You'll protect your mother and little sister?"_

_"Daddy,of coruse! I'll see you tomorrow!" _

_"I won't be coming back."_

"**DAD! COMMMEEEE BAACKKK!**" The demon girl yelled. "Just a dream!" She hugged her pillow. _Daddy...dad..._She got up,looking at the time. 9:00on saturday. She forgot. Something she shouldn't have forgotten. She yawned,and stormed into the geust room. "Guys...Wake up...It's time for the concert!" She hadn't forget that she hade her friends over--The one's she's been missing--The mewmews. "Like alright! Alright already! Gosh---ACK MY FACE!" Mandy turned into the mirror,with bumps on her face. "Awww,Mandy...you shouldn't have ate the Sushi! I told you you're gonna get the chicken poxs!" Sakura scolded. "...Man..." Myuki got up,knoking down Cagolli in her feet. "Watch it." The two demons glared at each other. "Promise--" Katie didn't get to finish her sentence. Cagolli was already out of the room, already jumped out the window. "CAGOLLI!"

Cagolli landed on her feet, running. Running to nowhere. "I'll meet ya later!"She called, knowing something was wrong. "Aww...Cagolli.." Katie wined. "Stop it." Myuki called from the door. "You know hearing the word _promise_ makes her feel stupid. You know that." Katie looked down. "Hey,Myuki! She didn't know! She didn't know about...when Cagolli was 3 years old...her dad left her..."

_"Toshi! Even you...failed. This is borthering! Lito please step forward!" _Lito steped foward. "Yes, Plan C. Which a bit heart broken for the little Mews--Even the their little leader. Her feelings." He bowed down. _"Yes! My best person to turn to. The one who's close to the girl. The one who used to love her. The one she lost--during 3 years old."_

"Daddy...dad..come back!" Cagolli called, bored. "I just can't remeber...i can't remeber."

"You look...sad." Cagolli stoped in her tracks. Her long black hair swirled around her. _No! I don't want to see that face again! I don't! _The demon ran. "Cagolli! Cagolli! That was Myuki! why'd you run away..!" Mandy called, catching her breath. "I--I don't know..." She looked down.

"So that's why...that's why i ran away." She hid her eyes under the dark, hole in her heart. The girls knew nothing could help their demon friend. They knew what happend...long ago. "Cagolli...Even though your dad's not here..Uncle Lito..." Sakura stoped. Every stoped. They were looking up in the sky, seeing someone fimallar...someone close--Lito. Cagolli's dad.

"No..." Cagolli ran to her dad. "Dad! Your really here!" Lito pushed her back, he smirked. "No. Wrong answer. Im here to _kill_ you." The demon was frozen cold. _Dad...kill...me..?_ "You thought i really loved you! You are the worthless daughter! I never loved you anyway!" Her dad kicked her, off her feet. "But you...promised--" Lito glared at her, and smaked her. "Promise! Little girl...you've got to learn more! Ha! Stupid. Your not no daugther of mine!"

_"Please Cagolli...just promise to protect your mom and sister..."_

_"Daddy...don't go!"_

_"Im sorry i have to.."_

"Stupid...kill?" _Dad...kill...me? Im lost...i have no reason to live then!_ Cagolli cried. She cried hard. " Uncle Lito! You know, if you want to kill her---" _No. If he wants too..._"Kill me? You promised! You promised to me! You'll be back!" Cagolli got up. Her eyes turning red, making her dad remeber. Remeber the past.


	4. Confused Hearts

"Kill me? Like you'd ever do that!" Cagolli hissed,as her eyes turned red, and made her dad remeber every singel thing. Which he didn't take. "Worthless person! That's a lie! I would never promise you!" He attacked her. His daugther...

Suddentley the place begain to turn black. At each end there was a cliff, that if you were to stand very close to it, you would fall down, and die from 10,000 feet.

Cagolli fell on her butt. _If he doesn't remeber...then..._ She held back her tears. "No! Im not! IM NOT!" She screamed, hard. _"You were always worthless! That's why i left!" _The demon stoped. _He..lie..? my dad...? _She shook her head. "That still is a lie!"

_"But my dear, would i tell a lie?"_ He hissed at her daugther. "Take this! COMENT STIRCK!" It hit the girl,and the other mews. "That's it! Im not just standing around! Ribbbooooonnnn----" Mandy was attacked, and so was the others. "Nnoooooo!" They were traped, because of Lito...they were traped, straped, and almost killed.

"Leave them out of this!" She hissed, as the demon got up. "RIIIBBBOOONNNN...---"

_"I promise..."_

The sentence rang in Cagolli's head of her _good_ dad. She canceled her attack. "I can't attack him...he's my dad..." Myuki hissed as she heard what Cagolli said. "_DO IT!_ NOW!"

"You'd better not! _I call upon the power of magic,come upon those whom's hearts are happy, turn their's into a confused heart, show the saddness, and never let them leave this curse! Confused Hearts!_" Lito hissed back, this time with a spell.

_"Mandy, my little pumpkin! Your my number one star!"_

_"Nevermind Mandy! Sakura's now my star! back off!"_

"Mom!" She cired. "But...i thought..."

_"Sakura, i love you."_

_"Nevermind Sakura! I hate everything about you! Get away from me! IHATE YOU!"_

Sakura watched Ichiro, her prince charming leaving her. "But i loved you...Ichiro...COME BACK!"

_"Myuki, now the devil of all rulers!"_

_"Oh, nevermind! You suck! get away from me!"_

Myuki stared at her master. "So! i..."

Katie ran to Cagolli. "Cagolli!" But she was pushed away from her.

_"I hate you katie! Everything about! i hate you!"_

Cagolli looked at her friends as the spell affected them. "You...you...rotten little...WHY YOU!" She couldn't do anything to help her friends. The spell was the second powerfulest spell nobody can delete it, execpt the person who started it.

"Ha,now you next!" Lito teased, as he made Cagolli back up into the cliff.

She didn't want to get hit by the attack, she back away--Until there was no more room to back off.

"Oh no...Im going to die!" She screamed. Lito attacked her. Off Cagolli went...off the cliff, and falling into the deep deep hole...

**"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Cagolli screamed, falling into the deep deep hole.

"CAGOLLI!" The girls snapped out of it. "No! CAAGGGOLLLIIII!" Katie screamed.

"Ha, my work here is done." Lito dissappeared.

"C-c--ca-CAGOLLI!" Myuki screamed, as she fell on the ground, watching her best friend--going away. Soon they appeared in the park. Where they were before.

_"So, Im happy you're back. What about Cagolli and myuki? their friendship?" _The master asked. "Hehehehe...Cagolli's dead...and Myuki's heartbroken..." Lito Hissed. _"Very well..."_

* * *


	5. Let's Fight

Before i start Chapter 5, i will tell you: **ICHIGO, MINT, LETTUCE, PUDDING, AND ZAKURO ARE NOT IN THE STORY! THIS STORY IS ABOUT MY CHARACTERS, AND MY FRIENDS OCs! **

**BTW: This chapter is going to be short.**

Chapter 5:

"She's...she's dead!" Sakura yelled, walking over to the cliff. "Cagolli?"

_"Cagolli?"_ Her voice echoed through the deep deep cliff Cagolli fell from. "No...NNNNOOO!" Mandy screemed, letting out tears come down her check. "She can't be...--" Katie frowned.

_"Ah, but she is little mew..."_ Lito laughed, as his master said it. "Cagolli...she is dead. Haha, i've tricked her!" He joked around. _"Since you were the once who came back, compelting his misson, you will be still on the job. Please get some rest, and the next target is...Little Katie."_ Lito bowed, and smriked. "That little brat will be easy!"

The black hair swished in the air. "I failed...im sorry guys..." Cagolli closed her eyes, falling into the deep sleep. Her hand grabbed on a stick.

The wind blew hard, Lito was back.

"Mew Mew Serenity...METAMOPHASIS!" A light serounded Mandy.

"Mew Mew Angel METAMOPHASIS!" The light also serounded Sakura.

"Mew Mew Kate! METAMOPHASIS!" And also Katie.

Lito smirked. "So the mews finally transformed?"

"That's right!" Mandy called. "Where gonna fight...for the sake of Cagolli! Let's fight girls!"

A black shadow rose above.Katie stoped. "Who or what is that!" Katie backed up a bit. "N--no! It's the black shadow! EKK! GET HIM AWAY!"

Lito laughed. He had put a spell on her, so everybody BUT Katie couldn't see it. "He's--trying to kill me! Help!" She screemed.

Mandy stoped and hissed at Lito. "Uncle, you've too far! Ribbon...--"

_"No, don't do it..."_

"Ah? M-myuki? Like, why are you...standing up for him?" Myuki hid her eye's under her long bangs. "...Becuase that's _Lito_. How he used to cheer us up, how he helped us, how he stood up for us when in danger...Hurting him is a huge pain--Even for Cagolli."

Sakura stood up. "But he killed his own daughter..." Myuki nodded. "But is this the way we repay our dept?"

"Please! Help me! The shadow's going to kill me! Help!" Katie yelled. Mandy, Sakura, and Myuki nodded.

Sakura and Mandy put their hands in a hand shake. Only Myuki was left. Myuki came and put her hand in the hand shake too. "This is how we repay your dept Lito!"

They all thought about how he helped them. They went through their scanned memories.

Mandy had tears flowing out of her eyes. "Im sorry Uncle Lito..."

_"Now, that shirt doesn't make Mandy!"_

"Im sorry..." Sakura blurted out, wiping her tears.

_"To make the best cake ever...no, you do this."_

"You were the best teacher ever.." Myuki whispeared, but Lito heard it.

_"Get in fights, kill their butt! You go girl!"_

A hand touched the cliff. The hand pulled up, and there was Cagolli. "Now, that was way too hard to--" She saw how the girls were crying. _Dad..._ She thought. "Mew Mew Hoshi..." She stoped.

"Mew Mew Hoshi--!" She couldn't transform. The girls nodded. Which meant: "You have too, he has caused enough trouble..."

"Mew Mew Hoshi Metamophasis!" With that, she transformed into Mew Hoshi

"We'll fight...because even if your my dad..i will have to kill you."

_"You promise?"_

_"Yes I promise daddy..."_

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Well, i hope that was a cliffhanger! **

**Cagolli: Well...it wasn't.**

**Me: ...Want me to kill you again?**

**Cagolli: Ehehe...**

**Me: Ehehe my butt!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. The Last Memory

Yay, thank ya's Dizzie for sorporting this Fanfitcion! Is pleased I am now not going to make this NO more confusing...Alright, lets start!

**Chapter 6**

**The last Memory...**

_"Come back, I'llwait here, daddy..."_

_"Alright then, Promise...good-bye..."_

Cagolli's mind was stuck on her 'loving' dad. Though now he's bad, she still couldn't fight him. There was a huge moment of silence.

"So you think you can take _me_ on! Your dad!" Lito hissed at her.

Cagolli stood there, like nobody was there. She shook her head, and her vison became clear; If she was to kill her dad, he would be good; if not, he would just kill them all.

"Alright then..." Cagolli smirked. A light came to her hand, and turning into a crystal ball--With a star inside and wings on the side. She held up her weapon to Lito...and as she said the words; she stoped.

"C-cagolli?" Mandy studered. "What the heak are you doing! like kill him!"

Cagolli didn't say a word, and she put down her weapon. "_I can't_" Mandy stood there in shock.

"YOU WHAT!" She snapped at Cagolli. "After he tried to kill you! Your going to let him get away with it!"

Cagolli stood there...hearing every word. "I can't...How would you feel if you lost the person you mosted love! Huh! How would you feel!"

"...If you lost someone in the world...who's most important...You'd be lost...locked away in the darkness of saddness...when you were little that person left you...after a 13 years later; when that loved one came back to you...they were evil...And they threatened to kill you..? How would you feel Mandy!"

Mandy stood there, still shocked about how strong those words were. She remebered the good times, when _he _used to be good, the good times when _he_ was a demon, yet a geart man. "I would cry...but your not alone...You'll still have your family..." She smiled and nodded at Cagolli.

_"That very person will come back to you; no matter..."_

The black haired demon smirked. "I see now, I'm not alone...and _he_ will come back, no matter." The weapon begain to glow; then it grew it's own long stick. The star ball turned into a wand. "I'll have to kill you dad; But you're good side will still remain. Darkness...Falls!"

A light grew big from the wand, blinding everybody. Cagolli used up all her power, and fell on her knees.

_I know i'm not alone; not even you dad...you came back, like you promised, you have no regrets and no exuses...you came back with that very promise; to come and see me...once again..._

Mandy, Sakura, Katie, and Myuki looked up. Everybody with wounds of that powerful blast. Execpt Cagolli.

"...I did it...--_we_ did it..."

A light started to flash over Lito's body.

An angel like girl was there; she looked like she was...KIKO! She had returned from when she was turned into pixi dust.

_"Yes, Cagolli. I am back, seeing as your heart was reacting to my star; the proctecter, I was able to regain power." _Kiko brightly smiled. _"Ah, yes as i was saying, that power made me grant a wish of yours; To keep your father alive. Yes, shall do that, but with a few scarifices...He will have to forget everything about you, and your promise, and his family. He shall loose his memories, however if you regain that power once more, who knows, he might come back. Will you be able to do this...only for him?"_

Cagolli looked at her dad's body. "Alright, for him...I'll miss you dad.." She smiled as she had tears in her eyes. "I-I can handel it.."

_"Fear not Cagolli-san, Deep in his heart, he shall remeber you. Alright then...The progress shall begen..."_

_"I call upon the power of magic..._

_The star that protects the living..._

_Let the reborn..._

_Come through this life..._

_Save this life..._

_But never again shall his memory of this life..._

_Will he remeber..._

_But until..._

_The awaking happens..."_

Kiko smiled as the Magical spell awoke Lito.

_"He shall not remeber you; nor his own family...But if you gain that power again...that awkened me...he might be able...to set himself free and remeber once again..."_

_"This is an happy ending for him, am i right, Kiko?"_

_"Yes Cagolli-san, now please go back home...and get some rest..."_

_"Alright, let's go guys..."_

Although he might of forgotten, although he might never see her again, that promise that he gave her...will prevail again. Never think it's over, never think that, because you can always be wrong, but if you search, deep in your heart you will find...the past memories of the last.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX, THE LAST MEMORY.**

WeEeEe! I finally updated! I hope you guys likie it! Please comment this.

I spent more time on this one than the others! Stay turned for:

**CHAPTER 7: A NEW VILLAN!**


End file.
